The pony movie
by Desmond Milles
Summary: Derpy, é uma pônei comum que, ao encontra um artefato chamado peça de resistencia é confundida como sendo a especial. Agora ela e uma equipe de improvaveis heroi devem lutar contra a mal que quer acabar com o mundo
1. Chapter 1

Essa é minha primeira fic, na verdade eu nem sei se eu vou publicar isso, e mesmo que eu publique, eu não sei se eu vou terminar, mas eu vou tentar, eu estava pensando em oque escrever, então eu decidi fazer uma espécie de crossover entre meu desenho favorito que é my little pony e o MELHOR FILME DO MUNDO que é o lego the movie

O cenário é uma caverna coberta de pedras e lava, porem lá avia uma escada, subindo-a e abrindo uma gigantesca porta, estava lá, em frente a uma espécie de cofre, um dos maiores unicórnios de toda Equestria ou talvez até de todo Mundo, esse unicórnio era o grande Starswil, o barbudo

"Ela esta vindo" diz ele "cubra sua retaguarda"

"Cobrir nossa oque?" pergunta um dos guardas de Starswil

Porem o guarda é interrompido por uma explosão que abre a porta e derruba todos os guardas

"HAHAHAHAHAHA" ri a figura que após a poeira baixar se revela sendo a governante de toda equestria, a Princesa Celestia

"Starswil, o barbudo" diz ela

"Princesa Celestia" responde Starswil

"Você escondeu bem a Kluka coroa" diz a Princesa "Guardas peguem-no"

"Sim Princesa Celestia" dizem os guardas todos ao mesmo tempo e se preparam para atacar Starswil

"Seus guardas não são palieis para um mestre construtor porque eu consigo ver tudo" diz Starswil enquanto usa pedaços do chão para construir pássaros mecânicos

Porem um dos guardas usa seu chifre para acertar os olhos do barbudo, o cegando e interrompendo sua construção

"MEUS OLHOS" ele grita de dor

"A Kluka, a super arma mais poderosa que existe é minha" após dizer isso a princesa abre o cofre que estava atrás de Starswil, porem o brilho não nos permite ver como ela é "A KLUKA" grita a Princesa Celestia

"Agora o eu poder maligno será ilimitado, conseguem sentir" pergunta Celestia

"Eu consigo majestade" responde um dos guardas enquanto carrega a Kluka para fora da caverna

"Nada vai me impedir agora" a Princesa diz se preparando para ir embora

"Espere, existe uma profecia" diz Starswil

"Ah, agora tem uma profecia" diz Celestia duvidando das palavras de Starswil

"Sobe a Peça de Resistencia" responde o barbudo

"Oh, a suposta peça desaparecida que pode magicamente desarmar a Kluka, se tá de brincadeira comigo" diz Celestia ainda sem acreditar

Starswil abre seus olhos agora cegos e fala:

"Um dia um pônei talentoso e belo

Alguém especial com olhos amarelos

Fara a peça de resistência ser achada em seu esconderijo a muito ocultada

E com um exercito a disposição esse mestre construtor impedira a Kluka e salvara a nação

Ele será grandioso e importante, por quem o povo terá a mais elevada estima

E tudo isso é verdade, porque rima"

"UI, AI, é tão inspiradora essa lenda que você inventou" diz a Princesa Celestia, e então joga Starswil na lava

"alguém especial? Mas quanta baboseira sem sentido"

Muito obrigado por ter lido, ficou meio curto mas talvez (TALVEZ) eu faça capítulos mais longos se essa historia for pra frente.


	2. Oito anos e meio depois

Oito anos e meio depois

Vemos uma pequena pônei dormindo, ela é um Pégaso cinza com cabelo loiro e bolhas como sua bela marca, seu nome era Derpy Hooves, o despertador toca e Derpy abre os olhos, seus olhos estavam olhando um em cada direção pois ela é vesga, ela levanta e desliga o despertador

"Bom dia apartamento, Bom dia corredor, Bom dia porta, Bom dia teto, Bom dia chão, estou pronta pra começar o dia" diz ela alegremente enquanto sai de seu quarto e vai a uma estante de livros

"Tá aqui" diz Derpy ao encontrar o livro que procurava "instruções pra e enturmar, fazer todo mundo gostar de você e sempre ser feliz"

"Passo um: inspire" Derpy respira profundamente e solta à respiração

"Passo dois: anime-se, sorria e diga: BOM DIA CIDADE" Derpy diz na sua janela e vários outros pôneis a cumprimentam da mesma forma

"Passo três: exercícios, polichinelo, 1...2...3 , ai estou super aquecida" Diz Derpy após fazer exercícios

"Passo quatro: Banho" Derpy vai ao chuveiro e começa a tomar banho "E sempre deixe o shampoo longe do olhooooooooooooo" Derpy grita, pois o shampoo caiu em seus olhos

"Escove os dentes e Penteie o cabelinho" Derpy faz essas duas coisas e começa a sair de casa

"vista roupas, opa, quase me esqueci dessa" ela volta para dentro

Derpy se veste de cirurgiã, de Robin rod, de magica, de palhaça, de mergulhadora e de godzilla

"não, não, não é essa, han-han, errada"

Ela tira todas as roupas

"É essa aqui fechou"

"Tome um café dá manhã completo com as pessoas especiais da sua vida"

Derpy senta no sofá segurando um muffin ao lado de uma planta

"Oi plantinha, quer fazer o que essa manhã? quer ver TV? Eu também quero" diz Derpy ligando a TV

Na TV aparece a Princesa Celestia

"olá, eu sou a Princesa Celestia, governante de Canterlot e do mundo, prestem muita atenção nas instruções ou eu colocarei vocês para dormir, e não se esqueçam da terça de taco na semana que vem o dia onde todo cidadão cumpridor da lei ganha um taco de graça é claro o meu amor, tenham um ótimo dia pessoal" Diz a Princesa Celestia

"Tenha um ótimo dia você também, Princesa Celestia, nossa ela é tão legal, sempre quero ouvir mais o que ela perai ela disse colocar pra dormir?"

A TV muda para outro programa

"Hoje no "Cadê minha calca?"

Fancy Pants e Fluer Dis Lee aparecem na TV

"Querida, cadê minha caaaaaaalsa?" pergunta fancy pants

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, no que eu estava pensando mesmo, deixa pra lá" diz Derpy

"Comprimente seus vizinhos"

Derpy sai de casa

"Oi Rarity" Derpy cumprimenta Rarity

"Oi" ela responde

"Oi Rainbow Dash" Derpy cumprimenta Rainbow Dash

"oi"

"Bom dia Fluttershy" Derpy a cumprimenta

"Hum... oi" ela responde

Da casa de Fluttershy começam a sair diversos animais

"Oi Angel, Dexter, Mindy, Loki, Leroy Mal, Fofinho, Fofinho JR, AI Fofinho Mal, Jeff"

Derpy sai voando

"Obedecer todas as placas e regras"

"Ouvir musica popular"

"Vamos lá galera TUDO É INCRIVEL" diz outro pegaso

"Eu adoro essa musica" diz Derpy

Então todos começam a cantar

watch?v=KrPEu9h_fEA

"Tome cuidado para não esbarar em ninguém"

"Pouse entre as faixas"

"Deixe a roupa pra lavar antes do meio-dia"

"Leia as manchetes"

"Não se esqueça de sorrir"

"Sempre torça pelo time esportivo local"

"VAI TIME ESPORTIVO" Derpy e vários outros pôneis gritam

"Sempre retribua um elogio"

"Estão bonitos" diz Derpy

"você também" eles respondem

Derpy vai ao Sugarcube Coner

"Compre muffins supercaros"

"Aqui está" Diz pinkie "São 37 coins"

"..." Derpy olha para ela em silencio "INCRIVEL"

Derpy chega aos correios que é onde ela trabalha

"Vocês viram o cadê minha calça ontem?" pergunta um pônei

"Querida, cadê minha calsa?" vários pôneis falam juntos

"Clássico episodio" diz outro pônei

"INSTRUÇÕES CHEGANDO DA CENTRAL" diz um pônei com um megafone "AQUI DIZ PARA ENCONTRAR TODAS AS CARTAS ESTRANHAS E DESTRUIR"

Alguns pôneis jogam cartas estranhas num incinerador

"AS OUTRAS CARTAS VAMOS ENTREGAR EXATAMENTE COMO ESTA NAS INSTRUÇÕES" diz o pônei do megafone

"Preciso de um macarrão 2 por 2 a jato" um pônei pede ao outro

"Macarrão 2 por 2 a jato saindo" o outro ponei entrega a ele

"Asinhas de queijo, preciso de asinhas de queijo" pede outro pônei

"É pra já" diz o outro ponei

"Olha lá, mais cartas chegando" diz um pônei

"Galera olha como eu queimo essa daqui" diz um pônei atirando uma carta estranha no incinerador

Pode-se ver que uma das câmeras da Princesa Celestia esta os filmando

"Eu tó me sentindo tão bem que eu podia cantar isso por horas"

5 horas depois

"tudo é incrível, se seu sonho viver"

Bate o horário de saída e todos começam a se retirar

"Eu vou ao Sugarcube Corner depois do trabalho" diz um pônei "Quem quer comer cupcakes e curtir a doidado"

"Cupcakes, eu gosto cupcakes" diz Derpy detrás de todos eles

"iae, que quer dividir esse muffin comigo" diz outro pônei

"MUFFIN, eu adoro muffin" diz Derpy "Sabe o que eu adoro fazer, uma refeição com meus melhores amigos, Red, Barry, Gale, partiu?" Derpy dá de cara com uma pilastra e suas instruções saem voando

"Ai, perai galera, eu já volto" Derpy vai atrás de suas instruções

"Ah, tá aqui" Derpy pega suas instruções e começa a voltar, mas para ao ouvir barulhos de motor

"Eu acho que eu ouvi um vruuuuuuuum vruuuuuuuuuuum"

Quando Derpy se vira ela vê uma cabine de policia azul e de dentro dela sai um pônei marrom usando uma gravata e com uma ampulheta como bela marca

"Sinto muito meu amigo, mas eu acho que você num devia estar aqui não, as instruções deixam bem claro que o correio fecha as seis e que tem que usar uniforme aqui" diz Derpy ao pônei misterioso

"Se vir alguma coisa estranha denuncie imediatamente" Derpy lê nas instruções "É eu acho que eu vou ter que denunciar Você...

O pônei se vira e olha para Derpy depois vira e vai para o outro lado

"Pra onde você vai, espera" Derpy tropeça, cai encima da cabine azul e cai com ela em um buraco

Derpy começa a quicar de um lado para o outro, para cima e para baixo dando meia volta e caindo deb novo

Após isso Derpy em cima de uma nuvem com arco-iris ao redor

"É, não foi tão ruim" diz Derpy pouco ante da cabine cair encima dela a levando par baixo onde estava cheio de fogo, espadas e lanças

Após isso a cabine cai intacta, até que Derpy cai em cima dela a partindo em pedaços

"Eu simplesmente não sei o que deu errado" diz Derpy se recuperando da queda, até que ela vê uma espécie de peça brilhante

"O que eu faço agora? eu não estou com as minhas instruções aqui" após dizer isso Derpy começa a ouvir uma voz

"Toque na peça, Toque na peça, Toque na peça"

"Eu acho que eu devia tocar" Derpy diz indo lentamente até a peça

"Toque na peça, Toque na peça, toque na peça"

Quando Derpy toca na peça ela começa a ter estranhas visões e a ouvir vozes, até que tudo começa a girar cada vez mais rápido e a visão dela começa a escurecer cada vez mais até que finalmente ela desmaia.


	3. Fuga da delegacia

Fuga da delegacia

Derpy começa a acordar ouvindo alguém gritando com ela, mas ela não consegue escutar direito, pois ainda esta um pouco tonta

Derpy: Bom dia apartamento, apartamento?

"ACORDE" Grita uma égua frente à Derpy, porem ela era completamente diferente de qualquer outra égua que Derpy já tenha visto, ela era negra, seus olhos possuíam pupilas verticais como as de um reptil, sua crina parecia uma espécie de nevoa ondulando e sua cabeça, ela usava um capacete, uma espécie colar e umas coisas que pareciam sapatos, sua bela marca era uma lua, e ela tinha tanto assas quanto um chifre oque a fazia um alicornio, vendo esses detalhes Derpy a reconheceu como Nightmare Moon, Derpy também percebeu que não estava em seu apartamento mas em uma espécie de sala de interrogatório

"COMO VOCÊ ENCONTROU A PEÇA DE RESISTENCIA" grita Nightmare Moon usando sua royal canterlot voice

"Peça de que?" pergunta Derpy com medo

"A PEÇA DE RESITENCIA"

Nightmare Moon na raiva chuta uma cadeira que estava ao seu lado

"Perai, onde é que eu tó? o que tá acontecendo?" Pergunta Derpy

"Ó, o que est acontecendo?" Nightmare Moon diz tirando sarro "Você é boba, mestra construtora?"

"Não, eu... mestra construtora?" pergunta Derpy agora confusa

"Então nunca ouviu falar sobre profecia" pergunta Nightmare Moon chegando cada vez mais perto

"Não"

"Sobre especial"

"Não"

"MENTIRA" grita Nightmare Moon chutando novamente a cadeira "NOS VAMOS TE MATAR"

"Olha" Derpy fala entre os gritos de raiva de Nightmare Moon "eu assisto varias series policiais, e não devia ter também um guarda bom?"

"Como quiser, mas eu ainda não terminei com você" Nightmare Moon começa a brilhar e se transforma em um alicornio menor, azul porem com a crina ainda ondulando, usando uma coroa no lugar do capacete, um colar diferente e sapatos diferentes, sua bela marca ainda era uma lua e seus olhos estavam normais, ela era agora a Princesa Luna

"Oi amigo, sou a Princesa amiga do bairro, você quer um copinho d'agua?" pergunta Luna levitando um copo d'agua até Derpy

"Claro" Derpy tenta pega o copo

"QUE PENA" diz Nightmare Moon após se transformar novamente e chutar o copo para longe

"As câmeras de segurança pegaram isso" Nightmare Moon liga o vídeo "você foi encontrado tendo contato com uma peça estranha"

"AI, que nojo" diz Derpy

"E porque ela esta presa nas suas costas PARA SEMPRE?"

Derpy olha para suas costas e vê que a peça que ela avia encontrado antes estrava grudada em suas costas "AHHHH!" Derpy começa a pular pela sala "Tira isso de mim!, não quer sair!, tá me perseguindo!, AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Derpy vai até a Princesa Luna "Eu juro, eu não sei como isso veio parar nas minhas costas"

"Claro, eu acredito em você" Diz Luna

"Legal"

"Eu também acredito em você" diz Nightmare Moon enquanto gira os cascos de um lado para o outro "Vê as aspas que eu estou fazendo com meus cascos? Isso quer dizer que eu não acredito em você" Nightmare Moon encara Derpy tão de perto que seus rostos quase se encostam "Porque você apareceria com essa coisa nas costas três dias antes da Princesa Celestia usar a Kluka para acabar com o mundo?"

"A Princesa Celestia vai acabar com o mundo?" pergunta Derpy "Mas ela é tão legal, e lá de Canterlot que vem umas coisas muito legais, como: musica, laticínios, café, series de TV, sistemas de vigilância, todos os livros de historia, urnas eleitorais... não, péra"

Nightmare Moon joga Derpy no chão "Você não pode ser tão estupida"

"Isso é um mau intendido, eu sou só um pônei de fundo comum e genérico, e eu tó atrasada pra encontrar meus amigos" diz Derpy "Eles devem tá sentindo minha falta, devem tá me procurando, pergunta pra eles, eles vão dizer"

"Nós já perguntamos a eles" diz Nightmare Moon ligando outro vídeo

Na TV aparece outro pônei que trabalhava nos correios "Essa pônei não é nenhuma criminosa" diz ele

"viu" Diz Derpy

"Ela é mais aqueles pôneis comuns do tipo normal" diz outro pônei "Mas não normal como nós, ela não é nada sabe... especial"

"Perai, eu tó confusa, de quem agente tá falando" pergunta Pinkie pie aparecendo na TV "Ela mora aqui em Ponyville?"

"A Pinkie não se lembra de mim?" Derpy diz começando a ficar triste

"Tipo a Applejack gosta de cuida de uma fazenda, isso é alguma coisa, a Twiligth gosta de ler, isso é alguma coisa"diz Rainbow Dash na TV "mas quando você fala dessa outra pônei a única coisa que eu consigo pensar é: quem?"

"Ela fala comigo as vezes mas eu não sei nada sobre ele" diz Fluttershy na TV

"A gente conversa toda manhã" Diz Derpy

"Tudo oque ela faz e aceitar o que todo mundo faz o tempo todo" diz Rarity na TV

A TV volta a mostrar Pinkie "Ela é tipo:" Pinkie imita a cara de Derpy "Ela é meio inexpressiva"

A TV mostra Fluttershy "Todos temos algo que nos torna especial, mas ela não tem... nada"

A TV desliga

"Viu" diz Derpy tristemente "Eu disse que eu não era ninguém"

"Sim" diz Nightmare Moon "É O DISFARCE PERFEITO"

"Disfarce?" pergunta Derpy "Disfarce pra que?"

"Não consegui nada" diz Nightmare Moon "Leva ela pra câmara de derretimento"

Derpy é amarrada de costas para um lazer "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHhHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Derpy grita em pânico "Vocês vão me derreter? eu vou morrer?"

"Não, você vai viver e ficar bem" responde Luna

Luna se transforma em Nightmare Moon e dá ordens a um guarda

"Informe a minha irmã que eu capturei o especial, eu disse que ele vai viver pra ela não tentar fugir, mas estou mentindo pra ela"

"Perai, o que foi que ela disse?" pergunta Derpy

O guarda após anotar tudo vai entregar a mensagem para Celestia

"Eu volto em alguns minutos" diz Nightmare Moon antes de sair da sala

Um dos guardas ativa o lazer porem antes de acertar Derpy ele tem que derreter a Peça de Resistência

"Isso vai começar a doer daqui a pouco, AHHHHHHHH" Derpy grita

Alguns guardas observam tudo quando o pônei que Derpy avia visto antes de encontrar a peça aparece atrás deles

"É um lazer de derretimento?" ele pergunta

"É" responde um guarda

"Nossa quanta falta de criatividade" diz ele

"Perai" os guardas se viram

"Quem é você?" pergunta um dos guardas

"Eu sou o doutor" responde ele

"á" os guardas olham novamente para Derpy

Os guardas ficam lá por alguns segundos

"Ei, ele é um intruso, peguem-no" um dos guardas diz isso e todos se preparam para atacar o doutor

O doutor puxa uma chave de fenda sônica "Parados, não me forcem a usar isso"

"O que é isso?" pergunta um guarda

"É uma chave de fenda" Responde o Doutor

"É inofensiva"

"Oh yeah, inofensiva é só uma palavra, por isso eu gosto" diz o Doutor "Não mata, não fere e não mutila, mas eu te digo o que ela faz, ela é muito boa em hackear lazeres genéricos"

O doutor ativa a chave de fenda e o lazer para de tentar derreter a peça e acerta os guardas fritando todos eles, depois volta a Derpy mas dessa vez mirando nas amaras

"O que?" Derpy vê o Doutor

"Você de novo" Derpy sorri

"Venha comigo se quiser viver" Diz Doutor dando o casco para Derp "não péra esse é outro viajante no tempo, ah eu vejo isso depois, eu preciso que venha comigo"

Derpy estica o seu casco para pegar o do Doutor mas para quando ouve o som da porta abrido

"Oi gente, como vai o..." Luna entra na sala mas se transforma em Nightmare Moon ao perceber o que aconteceu

Derpy e o doutor saem correndo

"ALERTA VERMELHO, ALERTA VERMELHO, PRECISO DE TODOS, REPITO, TODOS, ATRAS DO ESPECIAL" grita Nightmare Moon enquanto persegue Derpy e o Doutor

"Rapido, nos temos que encontrar a TARDIE" diz o Doutor

"O que é um tardaie" pergunta Derpy

"Significa:

Time

And

Relative

Dimension

In

Equestria

É a minha nave"

"Como ela é?" Pergunta Derpy

"Fica disfarçada de cabine de policia"

Derpy fica chocada por um segundo mas depois balança a cabeça e volta a correr

"Não, nos não vamos encontrar" diz Derpy

"Por que?" pergunta o Doutor

"Porque... não, não vamos encontrar"

Os dois acabam num beco sem saída

"PARADOS" grita Nightmare Moon

"Só uma dica" diz o Doutor "Quando for prender alguém contra uma parede, não faça numa parede com janela"

O Doutor pega Derpy e pula junto a ela pela janela que estava atrás deles

O doutor caiu em segurança, Derpy caiu numa lata de lixo e ficou com ela presa na cabeça

"Tá, já que nós não vamos encontrar a TARDIE precisamos de um jeito de chegar ao túnel" o Doutor vé Derpy com a lata de lixo na cabeça "Você é brilhante, vamos construir uma moto com coisas do beco"

O Doutor tira a lata de lixo da cabeça dela e começa a construir

O Doutor começa a ver os códigos pra saber como as peças se encaixam

"Então, eu não peguei o seu nome e nem o seu plano ou o que estamos fazendo aqui" diz Derpy

"É brilhante você fingir ser uma zé ninguém, mas pode parar de teatrinho comigo, tá tudo bem" diz o Doutor

"Teatrinho?" pergunta Derpy mas o Doutor não dá atenção e termina de montar a moto

"Sobe" diz o Doutor puxando Derpy pra cima da moto

O Doutor sai pilotando pelo meio das pessoas até chegar à rua, onde Nightmare Moon e alguns soldados aparecem voando

"Interceptem, AGORA" diz Nightmare Moon "ou quando puderem" diz Luna

Os guardas começam a atacar mas o Doutor passa por cima de alguns deles e usa escadas para subir a moto no telhado

"Agente tem que avisar pro Starswil que a peça foi encontrada" diz o Doutor

"aram" Responde Derpy mesmo sem entender

"Estão no telhado, acionem os Shadowbolts" diz Nightmare Moon

Os Shadowbolts tentam atacar mas o Doutor usa os propulsores da moto para atirar neles fazendo-os pegar fogo e explodir, para desvirar da explosão o Doutor traz a moto de volta ao solo

"Pode me dizer o que esta acontecendo" Diz Derpy

"Eu tó resgatando você, é de você que a profecia fala, você é a especial" responde o Doutor

"O que?" pergunta Derpy

"Você achou a peça de resistência, e a profecia diz que você é o pônei mais importante, talentoso e imprecionante do universo" Explica o Doutor "é você né?"

"È... eu acho que sim" diz Derpy

"Otimo" diz o Doutor "então dirija"

"QUE" Derpy pergunta e o Doutor pula da moto para enfrentar os guardas enquanto Derpy tenta sem muito sucesso controlar a moto

"Eu quero ir pra casa" Derpy grita pouco ante de acidentalmente pilotar a moto por dento de uma casa "Não foi o que eu quis dizer"

Alguns guardas conseguem desviar do Doutor e atacam Derpy

"A não" diz o Doutor "Cuidado especial"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" grita Derpy quando acidentalmente desvia e atropela todos os guardas

"Nossa, ela é fantástica" diz o Doutor

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Derpy continua gritando enquanto acidentalmente girava a moto atropelando os guardas que restavam e dando espaço para o Doutor subir na moto

"Isso foi incrível, você é ainda melhor do que a profecia disse que seria" diz o Doutor

"ah, é?" Diz Derpy

"Eu sou o Doutor" diz o Doutor

"Desculpa, o que?" pergunta Derpy

"O Doutor"

"Você é medico?"

"não"

"Perai, esse é o seu nome? É o Doutor"

"É"

"Seu nome é o Doutor?"

"É"

"Na sua identidade tá escrito o Doutor?"

"Dá pra esquecer meu nome"

"NÃO DEIXEM A ESPECIAL FUGIR" Grita Nightmare Moon

"Majestade, bloqueamos a pista" dizem alguns guardas que aviam feito um bloqueio no meio estrada

"Segura firme" diz o Doutor antes de começar a odificar a moto

"o que tá fazendo?" pergunta Derpy

"GERONIMOOOOO" Diz o Doutor depois de transformar a moto em um avião

"Vamos para o túnel secreto" Diz o Doutor

"São os limites da cidade" diz Derpy

"Allons-y" grita o Doutor usando a chave de fenda sônica para abrir uma passagem secreta

"Você quer que eu entre naquele buraco estranho girando? você tá maluco?" pergunta Derpy começando a diminuir a velocidade do avião

"Não, não freia, continua, não para segue em frente, vai" Grita o Doutor

"Eu não posso fazer isso" Derpy tenta pular, mas o Doutor a impede "Vai contra as instruções"

"Perai, qual se restaurante favorito?" pergunta o Doutor

"Qualquer um dá franquia" Responde Derpy

"Seriado favorito?"

"Cadê minha calça?"

"Musica favorita?"

"TUDO É INCRIVEL"

"Ah não"

Ambos caem através da passagem secreta que após isso se fecha

"DROGA, DROGA, DROGA, DROGA DE DROGA" Grita Nightmare Moon como um guarda traz uma cadeira para ela chutar, ela o faz e aceta o guarda, após isso continua chutando e chutando e a atira, uma guarda tenta correr mas é acertado mesmo assim

"RSSS" rosna Nightmare Moon na raiva


	4. Appleloosa

Appleloosa

Derpy e o Doutor caíram numa espécie de vortex rosa com feixes brilhando em branco, verde e azul enquanto o seu avião se desmontava abaixo deles

Logos após saírem do portal os dois se veem caindo por entre montanha em um deserto próximo a uma cidade

O Doutor desliza por uma montanha e cai suavemente no chão enquanto Derpy cai no chão e continua gritando

"aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, ué? onde é que agente tá?" pergunta Derpy

Aparecem letras gigantes no céu dizendo "Appleloosa"

"Isso é tão estranho" diz Derpy pouco antes de o Doutor aparecer com raiva

"Você não é a especial, você mentiu pra mim" diz ele

"Bem, quer dizer, depende..." Derpy tenta explicar, mas o Doutor a interrompe

"Você nem é uma mestre construtora, é?" diz o Doutor

"Eu sei o que é um mestre construtor, porque você não me fala pra eu saber se você sabe também" diz Derpy

"Você estragou a profecia" Diz o Doutor tristemente

"Desculpa tá, é que, ser alguém especial pareceu tão bom" Derpy tenta se explicar

"E pensar que eu ia seguir você até o fim do universo" diz o Doutor

"Você ia?" pergunta Derpy "Perai, como é que sabemos se eu não sou a especial e só não descobrimos ainda?"

"se abaixa" diz o Doutor puxando Derpy para um esconderijo

Lá perto a dois caubóis bandidos perto der uma carroça

"Ei, com licença, agente não poderia usar essa sua carroça para trocar de roupa?" pergunta o Doutor

Ambos puxam armas e as apontam para o Doutor

"É melhor vocês abaixarem isso, ou eu vou contar pra todo mundo que vocês estão usando um brilho, e eu acho que quando se esta usando um brilho você não quer que descubram" diz o Doutor

"o que" pergunta um deles

O Doutor usa sua chave de fenda sônica para desativar o disfarce que ambos estavam usando para revelar que os dois eram changelings, então os dois saem voando

"O minha C-E-L-E-S-T-I-A" diz Derpy impressionada

"Coloca logo isso" diz o Doutor entregando um disfarce a Derpy

Após isso ambos colocam os disfarces

O Doutor agora estava mais acinzentado, seu cabelo agora estava para frente, e ele usava uma cartola e uma gravata borboleta legal

Derpy estava com os olhos normais

"E antes que eu esqueça, eu tenho uma namorada" diz o Doutor

"Eu num sei porque você tá dizendo isso não" reponde Derpy

"É super serio, é melhor não se meter com ela" diz o Doutor "Não vem com ideia de girino"

"Eu nunca tenho nenhuma ideia" Diz Derpy

Após isso ambos entram na cidade

"Será que você podia me explicar porque eu tó vestida assim, oque são aquelas letras enormes no céu e onde nós estamos no tempo?" pergunta Derpy

"Rah" o Doutor rosna impaciente "Seu lar , Ponyville é um dos muitos mundos existentes, também tem esse aqui Manehattan, Fillydelphia, Las Pegasus e outros que eu não preciso mencionar" diz o Doutor quando Derpy começa o fantasiar "bla, bla, bla, nome de alguém, nome de lugar detalhes da historia, eu sou tão lindo, eu gosto de você mas eu tó bravo com você por algum motivo"

"Acho que eu intendi, mas só pra ter certeza, dava pra repetir tudo de novo, eu num tava ouvindo" diz Derpy

"rah" novamente rosna o Doutor "Todos os pôneis de equestria eram livres pra viajar, se misturar e construir oque quisessem, mas a Princesa Celestia ficava confusa com todo esse caos, então ela construiu muros entre os mundos, e ficou obcecada com ordem e perfeição, ela roubou uma super arma misteriosa chamada de Kluka e mandou sua irmã, Nightmare Moon para capturar os mestres construtores que estavam sempre mudando tudo, nós que resistimos, tivemos que nos esconder, construímos os tuneis pra sobreviver, e procuramos a Peça de Resistência, a única coisa que pode deter a Kluka"

"Kluka" diz Derpy "Eu já ouvi isso, eu acho que da tau de Nightmare Moon, que a Princesa Celestia vai usar a Kluka pra acabar com o mundo em dois dias ou coisa parecida"

"Na terça de taco?" pergunta o Doutor "eu sabia que era suspeito, temos que achar o mago e ir até ao castelo antes que seja tarde"

"Tá legal, não sei por que a preocupação com um castelinho" diz Derpy

A cena corta para um castelo gigantesco com letras enormes ao lado dizendo "Castelo de Canterlot" dentro do castelo vemos alguns guardas falando com a Princesa Celestia

"Princesa" diz um deles "Tentamos localizar a fugitiva mas ela é tão comum que bate com todos no banco de dados"

"Diabólico" diz a Princesa "OK, mande a minha irmã para me encontrar na sala do trono em 23 segundos"

"As vendas de café estão lá em cima alteza" diz outro guarda

"que ótimo, vamos aumentar o teto para elas poderem subir mais ainda" diz Celestia

"O que acha desse cartaz alteza?" pergunta um guarda segurando um cartaz de Celestia nas cores azul, vermelho e branco escrito "OBEY"

"Tá ótimo, continuem com o bom trabalho" diz Celestia indo para alguns outros guardas que estavam cuidando da radio tocando Tudo é Incrível "Ai, ótimo trabalho com a estação de radio"

"Obrigado majestade, odoramos ouvir essa musica de novo, e de novo, e de novo ,e de novo e de novo"

"Continuem garotos" responde ela

"Querida, Cadê minha caaaaaaaaaaaaaaaalca?" pergunta Fancy Pants enquanto ele e fluer dis lee gravavam seu programa

"Corta" diz a Princesa Celestia "Hilário, isso nunca perde a graça"

"Nightmare Moon esta esperando, na sala do trono" diz um guarda

"Maravilha, fantástico" diz a Princesa "Poderia cancelar o das duas horas, essa reunião pode ficar MOTAL"

Celestia faz uma entrada dramática com fumaça na sala do trono

"Irmã" grita Celestia

"Irmã, eu sei que a especial fugiu, mas..." Nightmare Moon diz antes de ser interrompida por Celestia

"A, por que esta tão seria?" diz Celestia se aproximando cada vez mais "Cadê a outra?"

Nightmare Moon se transforma na Luna

"Han... oi irmã" diz Luna com um pouco de medo

"Oi Luna" diz Celestia "Senti saudade"

"sentiu mesmo?" pergunta Luna

"Eu já te mostrei a minha coleção de relíquias?" pergunta Celestia

"Não, Não mostrou" responde Luna

"Pois é ninguém sabe de onde vem essas coisas" diz Celestia pegando um artefato estranho "Esse daqui é o manto bandaide, dizem que dói pra caramba quando aguente tira, quer experimentar?"

"Eu" Luna se transforma em Nightmare Moon "Não mas obrigado"

Celestia solta o artefato

"Sabe, nós temos feito um ótimo trabalha todos esses anos" diz Celestia "Capturando mestres construtores, torturando eles e tau"

"Obrigado" diz Nightmare Moon

"Mas você deixou a Peça de Resistencia escapar, a única coisa que pode arruinar meus planos, a única coisa que eu pedi para você fazer" diz Celestia pouco antes de segurar Nightmare Moon com sua magia

"Isso super frustrante, me da vontade de pegar a pessoa que estiver mais próxima de mim e ARREMEÇAR POR ESSA JANELA DIRETO NO ABISMO ININTO DO NADA" grita Celestia enquanto esfrega o rosto de Nightmare Moon na janela que leva a um abismo sem fundo "Ah eu quero tanto fazer isso"

"Eu sei que quer irmã, mas por favor não faça" diz Nightmare Moon

"Não é só você irmã que fica arruinando meus planos" diz Celestia "Pessoas em todos os lugares ficam sempre mexendo com minhas coisas, Mas eu tenho um jeito de manter as coisas como elas devem ficar permanentemente"

Alguns guardas são vistos carregando o cofre onde esta a Kluka

"contemple, a mais poderosa de todas as relíquias" diz Celestia "A Kluka"

Os guardas tiram a Kluka do cofre, ela é um artefato estranho, parecido com uma espécie de cola

Nightmare Moon se surpreende com o artefato

"como pode ver eles estão colocando a Kluka naquela grande maquina lá em cima" diz Celestia enquanto os guardas fazem como ela falou

"Eu chamo de

Tentáculo

Atirador de

Kluka

Obviamente com

Spray

Ou takos, o S é mudo" explica Celestia "Então na terça de Taco nós vamos pulverizar a Kluka em tudo e todos com um monte de tentáculos super assustadores como esse"

Um tentáculo super assustados desse do teto

"Eu vou mostrar como funciona" diz Celestia apontando o tentáculo para Nightmare Moon

"Eu não sei se isso é necessário" diz Nightmare Moon tentando sair da rente do tentáculo

"Mas não se preocupe" diz Celestia "eu não vou usar em você, eu vou usa em nossos pais" dito isso o chão se abre e de lá aparecem Lauren Faust e Lord Solares

"Oi filhas" diz lauren

"Oi" diz Solares

"mamãe, papai, o que estão fazendo aqui?" pergunta Nightmare Moon

"Tá legal, vocês dois ajam com naturalidade, como se fosse um dia normal" diz Celestia

"Tá entendi" diz Solares

"Tudo bem" diz Lauren

"Ó mãe, dá dois passinhos pra direita" diz Celestia

Lauren dá dois passos a direita mas solares dá também

"Ó pai, sempre que eu falo com a mamãe você se meche" diz Celestia

"Perdão" diz Solares

"Volta pra onde você estava" diz Celestia

"é aqui" Solares volta pra sua posição anterior

"Ai, ai mesmo, não tem como ficar melhor não, não tem porque você se mexer" diz Celestia "O mãe, bota a mão no ombro dele bota"

Lauren dá alguns passos para mais perto de Solares

"Mãe, você mudou de lugar, você tá estragando tudo, você estragou tudo" diz Celestia "Olha Nightmare Moon, tá vendo, a única coisa que eu tó pedindo é perfeição total, que venham os guardas reais"

Entram alguns guardas e colocam Lauren e Solares nos lugares que Celestia estava mandando, então Celestia posiciona o tentáculo Klukador na frente deles

"ai eu atira neles com o klukador" Celestia atira neles com o Klukador e congela suas pernas

"Oh Solares me abraçe" diz Lauren

"Querida não consigo mover minhas pernas" responde Solares

"Isso incomoda você Nightmare Moon?" pergunta celestia "Com certeza não se sente bem pelos paisinhos e pretende ajuda-los "

"Estamos bem, só um pouquinho... grudados" diz Lauren

"Vá em frente" diz Celestia "Termine o trabalho"

"É claro" diz Nightmare Moon

"Não, eu não quero" diz Luna

"Você precisa" diz Nightmare Moon

"Eu não quero" diz Luna

"Dá pra ficar quieta" diz Nightmare Moon

"Não posso" diz Luna

"Você deve" diz Nightmare Moon

"É maldade" diz Luna

"É o seu trabalho" diz Nightmare Moon

"Eu não consigo ele são inocentes" diz Luna

"Como eu imaginei, seu lado Princesa Luna está amolecendo você Nightmare Moon" diz Celestia "Guardas, tragam agora o cetro de contoneté e o removedor de esmalté" dito isso alguns guardas seguram Luna enquanto outros levam os estranhos itens "você já deixou a especial fugir uma vez, vou garantir que isso não aconteça de novo, acabou a princesa boazinha"

Celestia molha um estranho cetro num recipiente enorme cheio de uma agua esquisita e o esfrega no rosto de Luna até ele desaparecer

"Oh filha" diz Lauren preocupada

"Na terça de taco eu vou Kluckalizar o universo inteiro para que todos parem de mexer com as minhas coisas" diz Celestia "Então você vai estar comigo ou vai ficar grudada tomando um chazinho com a mamãezinha e o papaizinho?"

"Luna?" pergunta Solares

"Desculpe pai" diz Nightmare Moon "esse é meu trabalho"

Nightmare Moon atira com o Klukador e os dois ficam totalmente congelados


End file.
